


home is with you

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Alternative universe - Age Play, Angst, Caregiver Lucius Malfoy, Classifications, Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, Infantilism, Little Severus, Little Sirius, Littles Are Known, M/M, No Voldemort, Pacifiers, Sub Tom Riddle, Toys, baby severus snape, caregiver orion black, consensual age play, dom abraxas malfoy, it’s light tho no worries my fellas, little severus snape, little sirius black, merope gaunt bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After three months of waiting, Lucius Malfoy is finally allowed to take his Little, Severus Snape, back home.Suffice to say, he’s already smitten with his sweet boy.





	1. The Beginning

Lucius Malfoy walks down the white hallway of St. Mungo, his cane rapping sharply on the floors as witches and wizards alike make way for him. 

As he nears the lift, he inwardly sighs in relief once he sees that it’s empty. Quickly, he makes his way inside and presses the button labeled as:  **Littles’ Maladies. **

The lift goes down for a short time, and then Lucius steps out into another hallway, this one a stark contrast to the rest of the hospital with its polka-dotted walls and colorful doors. 

Lucius does not waste time looking around. Instead, he immediately moves to room number 15, with its pale green door. 

He raps at it with his cane a total of three times sharply, and when the expected answer comes, he steps inside the colourful room, eyes immediately zeroing on the Little laughing in the medi-wizard’s arms. 

“Severus?” He calls out, voice soft but excited.

* * *

Severus Snape’s morning started the same way it has for the last three months since the start of summer: a medi-wizard, Jacob, rubbing his back gently.

“Wake up, sweetheart, today is an important day!” Jacob chuckles, smiling as he watches Severus yawn before blinking his eyes open. 

“Good morning!” Jacob greets the Little, picking him up from the standard white crib every room in this department has. Severus cuddles into Jacob’s shoulder, grumbling slightly at the light coming in through the window. 

Jacob takes him to the bathroom, clinically stripping him of the blue sleeping sack he put on him last night. Although it’s been three months, Severus still blushes madly when Jacob takes his nappy off and puts him in the Little-proofed tub. 

Efficiently, Jacob cleans and washes him after emptying a bottle of scar-removal potion into the tub. Severus giggles when Jacob washes his sides and feet, now no longer sleepy. “Bubs!” Severus exclaimes, clapping his hands happily and making Jacob chuckle once more. 

After they’re done, Jacob picks him up and take him out of the tub, wrapping him in a big towel. A wave of his wand has the tub drained and back to its previous clean state. 

Casting a Tempus, Jacob tsks. “Your Daddy is coming in the next thirty minutes, so we ought to be quick.” 

The medi-wizard ignores Severus’ confused look at the mention of a Daddy, instead laying the Little Baby down on the changing table. He gives Severus a rattle, and gets down to dressing Severus. 

First comes the nappy, and next is the striped white and blue onesie that St. Mungo’s gives to every Little that leaves its walls. Severus babbles as he plays, not at all concerned with what he’s wearing. Finally, Jacon sits him up on the table cautiously, one arm around Severus’ shoulder to keep him balanced and away from falling. 

A verbal Accio brings forth Severus’ brush, and so Jacon begins the process of brushing Severus’ trimmed hair, now soft instead of greasy– which was the result of living in an industrial district such as Cokeworth. 

Each time the brush comes to the nape of Severus’ neck, the Little gives a muffled giggle. This continues until Severus cannot contain himself anymore and starts laughing, leaning into Jacob’s arms. 

It is at that moment three sharp knocks sound from the door. Severus still giggles, but Jacob is only smiling when he tells whoever it is to enter, already knowing it’s Severus’ Caregiver. 

Lucius Malfoy steps inside in all his glory, robes shimmering. Seeing Severus, a gentle smile lights up his face and he calls out the Little’s name, his tone soft. 

Severus, meanwhile, is frozen for a few seconds, but then he beams and squeals, struggling to get out of Jacob’s arms and into Lucius’.

“Luci!” He squeals, clinging to the older Caregiver happily when Jacob transfers him to Lucius’ arms. 

“Hello, sweetheart,” Lucius smiles softly, patting Severus’ back. He hides his frown at the cheap feeling of  _ his  _ Little’s onesie, but comforts himself with the knowledge that he’ll be dressing Severus in much better clothes soon enough. 

“Ready to come back home?” He asks as the medi-wizard prepares his Little’s meager belongings and copied medical file along with the other paperwork. His hand pats Severus’ bum, while the Little himself has one hand tangled in Lucius’ hair and the other in the folds of Lucius’ robes. 

“‘Ome?” Severus asks confusedly, kicking a leg out lazily. 

“Malfoy Manor,” Lucius explains. “You’re my Little now, sweet boy.” He cooes, rubbing his cheek with Severus’ softer one. 

“...Daddy?” Severus asks hesitantly, now having a better idea of what Jacob was talking about earlier. 

The smile Lucius gives him has him grinning back at the Caregiver, no longer hesitant. 

“Yes, sweet boy, I’m your Daddy now.”


	2. Home I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The classifications are as followed: 
> 
> Master/Mistress, Pet (divided into Submissive Tops and Submissive Bottoms), Caregiver (Male and Female), Littles (divided into Little Baby and Little Toddler), Owner, and lastly, Slave. Owner and Slave are not necessarily sexual in the same way a Master and his Pet could be, and the rules for a Slave are stricter. 
> 
> And no, the Slaves are treated nicely and they’re not abused. Any abuse will straight the Owner straight to the Wizengamot and then Azkaban.

Severus lays his head on Lucius’ shoulder after he waves goodbye to Jacob, playing with the collar of the Caregiver’s robes. His eyes are on Lucius’ hair, slightly transfixed as he stares at the silky strands of silvery blond hair. 

“Hold on tightly, darling, the Floo can be a bit troublesome,” Lucius murmurs to Severus as they near one St. Mungo’s fireplaces, bringing Severus out of his dazed state. 

“Uh-huh, Luci,” Severus says, snuggling more against the older wizard. He hears Lucius chuckle and then tsk, saying: 

“Call me Daddy, from now on, sweet boy,” he orders softly, and before Severus can answer, he activates the Floo system.

Severus whimpers as they’re taken to the fireplace Malfoy Manor’s Master Study contains, his stomach roiling from the strange motion of Floo travelling. “Yuck, Luci– Daddy,” he whines, eyes clenched close. 

“I know, little one,” L– Daddy soothes him by carding a hand through his hair, kissing his forehead. “How about we change out of these plebeian clothes, hmm? Perhaps something more comfortable would help?” 

Severus does not answer, too busy looking around with wide eyes. Everything shines from how clean it is, and everything looked expensive and lavish, even the quills and parchment! 

Daddy chuckles, bouncing him gently to get his attention. Severus giiggles at the motion, now looking at Daddy with a smile. “Let’s go now,” Daddy says, and so they go out of the Study. 

The portraits that line the hallways all wave to Severus, some cooing and offering compliments that has Severus blushing faintly from all the positive attention. Daddy, however, thanks them and hums a calming lullaby to his Little as they make their way to Severus’ nursery, which is opposite Lucius’ own chambers. 

Soon, they reach a door simply labeled as ‘Nursery’ in cursive writing, but when Daddy gently places Severus’ palm on the door, the writing changes. ‘Little Severus’ Nursery’ the new label reads, much to Severus’ happiness. 

Daddy opens the door then, and Severus freezes from amazement as he looks around the large room, amazed at the sheer number of stuff his Daddy has gotten him. The crib’s padding and many blankets look heavenly soft and inviting, and Severus is already excited to sleep in it. 

“Do you like it? Daddy and your grandparents worked hard on it, you know, sweetheart?” Daddy rhetorically asks, moving to the changing table to lay Severus down. He then calls sharply for Severus’ personal elf, Tilly.

Severus flinches at his tone, but settles down when Daddy apologizes and rubs his tummy, beginning to open the zipper of Severus’ onesie. 

“Get me the prepared clothes,” he says to the elf, and with a vigorous “yes, Master!” Tilly leaves to do as he has ordered her, returning with the onesie , socks, anx the mittens floating beside her. 

Severus laughs and claps at the _ pop _ of her leaving and returning, but then he starts whining and blushing madly when he’d down to his nappy. However, he doesn't protest. 

Four months ago, when he still was a fifth year who believed that he was a Gen and that his parents would never dare mess with his Classification, he would have fought tooth and nail against the notion of dressing in such childish garb, or using a _ nappy _of all things. 

And then a month later came to his house the Goblins with Amanda Fortesque, a Ministry employee who had a purging potion with her along with the magical parchment that would show the Classification of the person who drops three drops of blood unto it. The parchment was used when a person is fifteen years old, and when Severus did it showed him to be a Gen. 

Except back then he, apparently, had been dosed by his mother to be Gen, because the first thing the Goblins did was tie her up and take her wand (a request from Lord Prince) after they Stunned Tobias using their own brand of magic. Amanda, meanwhile, gave Severus the purging potion and watched as the glamours on the sixteen year old vanished, leaving him shorter than he was previously. 

Severus himself had been dazed and in shock, so Amanda helped him to get the necessary amount of blood for the parchment. Then they watched as the parchment flashed and Magic itself wrote _ Little Baby _on it. 

Severus, after hearing insults about Littles all his life and with his Little hormones now freed, immediately teared up and started hyperventilating from fear. Amanda, who is a Mistress herself, didn’t waste any time to pick him up and soothe him, elevated at finding a Little considering that they were pretty rare these days. Amanda then packed her stuff while she still held Severus, and then she left, first to St. Mungo’s so that they could check the Little over and keep him in their custody, and then to the Ministry to inform her department head, Amadeus Malfoy— Lucius Malfoy’s cousin— of her success. 

In St. Mungo’s, the Healers were horrified at the amount of injuries– new and old– that they detected on the Little, and so began Severus’ new potion regime, to help heal his wrongly healed bones and his scars, and to fix his malnourished body. Along with that, they began easing him into his young headspace, which admittedly was not easy at first but they managed it at the end, resulting in a very happy Little and relieved Healers. 

“Why, Severus, you look cute as a button!” Daddy cooes to him now, after dressing him in the bunny onesie and placing grey socks on him. Next he ties on the soft mittens, kissing Severus’ cheek when the Little pouts. “We can’t have you scratching yourself, darling,” Daddy explains, picking him up again. 

Severus, although still a bit annoyed at the mittens, at his Daddy, snuggling against his warm body and getting a warm expression in return. It is then that Severus notices the pacifier clipped to his one, and he excitedly nudges towards his mouth, sucking energetically on it. 

His Daddy chuckles at his antics, kissing his forehead. “You like it, my little bunny?” 

Severus nods happily. “Uh-huh, Daddy!” He says from behind the dummy, words slightly slurred. 

“Well then, let’s go explore some more, yes? Maybe we’ll also see your grandparents! And then it’ll be time for your morning bottle.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please drop a review :) 
> 
> Also, any ideas you guys would like to see? The more suggestions and ideas, the merrier! :D
> 
> Sev’s onesie: https://pin.it/si5vsnzobjsntl


	3. Home II

“....— And this is your playroom!” Lucius exclaims, grinning at the excitement he sees on Severus’ face.

“It still isn’t finished, bunny,” Daddy says as they walk further into the huge colorful room, setting Severus down on his stomach on the fluffy rug.

Severus wiggles around for a few seconds until he stands on his hands and knees, beginning to crawl around with vigor. Although Daddy said that the room still isn’t finished, Severus disagrees. It has more toys than any other place he’s seen yet! 

His eyes immediately zero in on a plush cauldron the size of a large apple, a plush “silver” stirrer inside it. Six vials, made of plastic, are neatly lined next to the cauldron, each one corked and filled with shimmering liquids of different colors. Severus happily grabs a vial— the liquid inside it navy blue— with one hand while with the other he grabs the cauldron. 

Wobbling slightly, he sits on his bum and raises the objects to show to his amused Daddy. “Poshun, Daddy!” He giggles, placing the vial inside the cauldron. 

Daddy chuckles and bends down to pick him, peppering kisses all over his face and leaving Severus shrieking with laughter. 

“Well, this is quite a sight to see,” a voice says from the doorway suddenly, deep and smooth. Daddy turns around with Severus in his arms, and it is then that Severus sees the owner of the voice: 

A tall man with curly black hair stands straight backed, his pale blue eyes warm and a small smile on his face. 

Severus pressed closer to Daddy in slight fear, but his Daddy merely offers the man a warm greeting. “Hello, Marvolo,” 

Marvolo chuckles, walking inside. “Hello to you too, Lucius. And who’s this cute little bunny?” He cooes the last sentence, reaching out to trace his fingers down Severus’ faintly pink cheek.

Severus sucks nervously on his paci, only not freaking out because Daddy obviously knows this man. When the man presses his hand to Severus’ cheek, although gently, Severus cannot help but lean back against Daddy slightly. 

“This is Severus, Marvolo,” Daddy chuckles, bouncing Severus to calm him. “He’s the Little I told you about last week.” 

“Ah,” Marvolo makes a noise of understanding at the back of his throat, and noticing how uncomfortable the Little is, decides to turn his attention back to Lucius. “Have you seen Abraxas? He promised to take me to Rome today.” 

Lucius smirked teasingly, which umade Marvolo huff and left Severus a bit confused. “Father is in the Rose Gardens,” Lucius said, still smirking at the older man who Abraxas has been pining after even before he married Lucius’ late mother, Belladonna Malfoy nee Selwyn. 

Marvolo rolled his eyes, “Brat,” he called Lucius, and then he kissed Severus’ cheek, saying, “Well, as much as I want to continue spending time with this cutie over here, I ought to go; no use in being late,” 

Severus blushes, but now at ease, he says quietly with a wave, “Buh-bye, Ma’volo,” 

“Aww, goodbye to you as well, mini Potions Master!”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please drop a review :)


	4. Daddy’s Worries

“Did you like the Manor, sweet boy?” Daddy later asks Severus absentmindedly as he feeds the Little his morning bottle in the nursery, light streaming in through the window. 

Severus is curled in Daddy’s lap, now holding only the plush cauldron in his arms as his hands are still mittened. He feels warm and content in Daddy’s hold, protected even. In fact, he’s nearly asleep. 

Normally, he’d only take one or two nap in the afternoon; however, last night he’d had a nightmare and had trouble returning to sleep even with Jacob’s help. Ergo, he is now tired and drowsy, and even his Daddy can tell. 

“Such a sleepy boy I’ve got,” Daddy huma softly, kissing Severus’ forehead as the Little drinks the last drops of the milk. Putting the bottle away, he sits Severus up chest to chest, beginning to pat the Little’s back. 

Severus whines drowsily, but he’s already familiar with this process and doesn’t complain anymore as he finally burps, closing his eyes and sighing after he’s done. 

Daddy stands up from his rocking chair and moves to the circular crib, gently placing Severus down. He covers his Little with a dark green, heavy blanket and activates the bird mobile, calming music flowing out from the device as it spins slowly. 

“Sweet dreams, darling,” he says and kisses Severus’ soft cheek, leaving after that, monitoring spells and wards all in perfect condition. 

* * *

“Master Abraxas be saying he be leaving with Master Marvolo,” an elf pops in to Lucius’ study about half an hour into Severus’ nap, her voice quiet as not to bother Master Lucius. 

Lucius nods and so the elf pops out, leaving Lucius to his letters. He has already written three: one to Lord Potter, another to Lord Black, and the last to Mrs. Pettigrew. Now that Severus is officially his, he can finally deal with the Marauders and their wretched bullying of Slytherins and those younger than them, without any respect to any of the Classifications. 

Unfortunately, legally he can’t do anything as they did not know that Severus is a Little. Unofficially, all wizarding Houses had rules and conditions in their Charters that allowed those who hurt Littles, Submissives, and Slaves to be severely punished, and there is nothing the Wizengamot can do to help the accused as it’s considered private family matters. 

The Potters, as far as Lucius is aware, had more rules concerning Submissives, not Littles, so he does not believe that James would suffer  _ too  _ much. However, the Blacks are more concerned with Littles since their ancestors prized their Littles a lot compared to the rest of the Wizarding world, and so Lucius knows that Sirius won’t be getting off this one unscathed. And Pettigrew? Well, Mrs. Pettigrew is a woman whose fists are made of steel, so he has no doubt that Peter wouldn’t be given any mercy or whatsoever. 

About Remus Lupin, however, Lucius decides to get Severus’ opinion on him once his Little resurfaces back to his adult mind. For now, let the spineless coward make himself sick with worry as to what his punishment could be when he receives word of what the others are going through. 

After sending the letters, Lucius leans back in his chair, deep in thought. He is worried about Severus, about the night terrors he goes through nearly twice every week according to St. Mungo’s healers, and about his Little’s mental health. 

Perhaps getting a Mind Healer wouldn’t be remiss? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please drop a review :)
> 
> Also, a question: what should Abraxas and Marvolo’s Classifications be? 🤔


	5. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The size of the image turned out huge, but like,,, i rather not mess around with what I have no idea about XD

Severus awakes slowly to the sound of gentle music, body sluggish as he sighs into his incredible soft blanket. Blinking, he forces himself to roll over onto his stomach, stretching underneath the blanket. 

He yawns, and then blinks until the faint light doesn’t sting his eyes anymore. Sucking on his paci, he looks around lazily as his memories return to him bit by bit; his new Daddy along with his new home being the most prominent. 

Speaking of Daddy…. “Daddy?” Severus calls out, inwardly annoyed at the fact that he still hasn’t gotten the hang of sitting without eventually falling to his side, much less standing up. Daddy still hasn’t come, and Severus starts feeling an irrational fear of Daddy not coming.

“Daddy!” Severus calls out again, bottom lip quivering, and seconds later Daddy bursts inside, quickly striding over to the créme colored crib. 

“What’s wrong, bunny?” Daddy cooes as he nears Severus, the Little raising his arms up to be picked up. Daddy does indeed pick him up, kissing his forehead as he sways gently to calm Severus down.

“Had a nice nap?” Daddy asks Severus with a smile a while later, now sitting on the rocking chair. Severus looks up from the crook of Daddy’s neck, a grin on his face. 

“Uh-huh, Daddy,” Severus says, and then raises his mittened hands. “Off, p’ease, Daddy?” 

Daddy sighs fondly. “How could I ever possibly refuse when you have such nice manners, hmm sweet boy?” He unties the mittens, kissing and nibbling on the Little’s soft hands and fingers. 

Severus shrieks with laughter, cheeks flushed and hair mussed still. The hood of his bunny onesie is partially on his head, the giant bunny ears bounce as he wiggles in Daddy’s arms. 

“Silly Daddy,” Severus babbles after they settle down some, each hand now holding strands of Daddy’s hair and tugging on them gently. 

Daddy doesn’t chastise him, merely rocking the chair steadily. He rubs a hand down Severus’ back, occasionally nuzzling his nose with Severus’ and making the Little even more giggly. 

“Daddy?” Severus asks hesitantly then after a while, blushing and sucking nervously on his paci.

Daddy raises an eyebrow. “Yes, baby boy?” 

Severus’ blush darkens at the new term, but his hesitation doesn’t go. “Wet, Daddy,” he finally informs the older Caregiver, quiet but not whispering. 

Daddy smiles comfortingly at him, and pats his diapered bum. “Then let’s go change you, shall we?” 

* * *

The second she steps into the dining room, Narcissa can immediately tell that her parents are worried. For one, the room is silent, which is something that rarely occurs between Cygnus and Druella Black. The only other time she’s seen them this bothered was when Andromeda eloped. 

Cautiously as she sits down, Narcissa asks: “Father, Mother… is something the matter?” 

Cygnus and Druella exchange a look, too fast for Narcissa to decipher. 

“Tell me, daughter, how is Sirius in school?” Druella asks. 

Narcissa inwardly bristles at the mention of her annoying cousin. “Terrible as he’s always been, Mother. Why are you asking?” 

Druella does not answer, but her father does. “I was with Arcturus today, in Black Manor, and he got a letter from your intended, Lucius.” 

Narcissa’s heart starts beating faster, afraid that Lucius could’ve been the one who bothered her parents so. But then again, what does that have to do with Sirius? 

“He has recently gotten his Little, as I’m aware he has already informed you,” Narcissa nods; she’d been incredibly happy for him, and as a Caregiver herself, she’s more than excited to “meet” Severus. “His Little, a Severus Snape, apparently has been bullied for the last few years by Sirius and his friends, along with a few other younger students.” 

Narcissa relaxes; this, she can deal with. “I knew Severus briefly, Father. He was a First year when Lucius and I were in our Fourth year. As far as I was aware, he made a name for himself because he managed to fight them one to four regularly.” 

Cygnus sighs. “Either way, Lucius wrote to Arcturus about their treatment of the younger students and the Little, and suffice to say Arcturus was less than pleased. He Floo’d to Grimmauld Place immediately.” 

Narcissa stays silent after that, but a small, barely there smile graces her face; she wonders what Grandfather Arcturus would do to that irritating brat.

And on that topic, she ought to send a letter to Lucius soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please drop a review :) 
> 
> Any suggestions are, as always, more than welcomed!


	6. Grandpa Abraxas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a poll at the end of the chapter, and I’d appreciate it if you all gave your thoughts :D

“... Here comes the train!” Daddy exclaims, bringing the plastic spoon to Severus’ mouth. Severus giggles slightly as he swallows the apricot purée, his cheeks and bib stained with blobs of orange. 

“And we’re now finished.” Daddy smiles and sets the spoon down. He opens the case of Little wipes that Tilly left on the table, and much to Severus’ annoyance starts wiping his cheeks. 

Regardless of however much he squirms and whines, Daddy doesn’t let up on his ministrations until he’s sure Severus’ face is squeaky clean. He then takes off the bib, chuckling at the pout on his Little’s face. 

“Come now, bunny, it was only a wipe,” he teases, unlatching Severus from the highchair. 

“No wike,” Severus grumbles, though he curls his body to Daddy’s hold, laying his head on a broad shoulder. 

“Sometimes, Daddies and Mummies have to do things their favorite bunnies don’t like,” Daddy says, rubbing Severus’ back as they make their way to Lucius’ study. Severus huffs quietly as Daddy says that, but he’s now once more enchanted by Daddy’s hair. 

Daddy steps into the study, and Severus’ eyes immediately latch onto the many colorful toys lying inside the playpen. He straightens up, causing his Daddy to chuckle at his excitement.

Said Daddy opens the playpen and sets Severus in the baby sit and play. Severus, at first, whimpers, wondering how would he play with them since they are far from his sitting place. However, Daddy places all the toys within Severus’ reach with magic, bending to stroke his Little’s cheeks and kiss his forehead. 

“Fanks, Daddy,” Severus says, reaching for a bunch of colorful, soft blocks. 

“You’re welcome, baby boy.” 

* * *

An hour later, Lucius now drinking some tea while Severus plays with a rattle, a knock sounds from outside the study. 

Severus looks to his Daddy for guidance, but the Caregiver doesn’t look bothered or surprised by the knock, so Severus assumes that he knows who it is. 

A man steps inside, this one looking remarkably like Daddy, except that his jaw has a softer edge than Daddy. 

“Lucius,” he greets, quiet but warm. His eyes— a shade darker than Daddy— turn to Severus, and now a small smile curls his mouth. 

“And hello to you, as well, Severus,” he says, chuckling when Severus’ eyes widen at the man’s knowledge of his name. The man opens the playpen, stepping inside and bending to Severus’ level. 

“I am Abraxas, but you may call me Grandpa,” he says, and Severus cannot help but get excited; back when he was a lot more younger, a kid down their street always got visits from his Grandma and Grandpa, and the two elderly always gave candies to the other children in the street. 

“G’an—G’anpa,” Severus says with some difficulty, squirming happily at the beaming proud smiles on Daddy and Grandpa’s faces. 

“Clever lad,” Grandpa cooes, and then he asks, “may I pick you up, little one?”

Severus turns to look at Daddy, and seeing nothing but encouragement in his gaze, he hesitantly nods, watching warily as the man picks him up from the sit and play. 

He holds on tightly to Grandpa, and when he’s sure he won’t fall off and that Grandpa’s grip is strong, he beams up at the older man, Daddy in the back watching fondly. 

“Oh my! Are you Daddy’s bunny today?” Grandpa exclaims once he notices Severus’ onesie; the fluffy tail and ears on the hood a clear giveaway. 

Severus blushes, but nods happily, giggling. “Daddy’s bun-bun!” 

Daddy and Grandpa chuckle, and then Grandpa moves to sit on one of the wingback chairs in front of Daddy’s desk, sitting Severus comfortably down on his lap. 

“Well, little one, I’ve brought you a present.” Grandpa says, and from the folds of his robes brings out a small box, enlarging it with a tap of his wand. 

He and Daddy watch as Severus blushes a faint pink but happily takes the box, saying. “Fanks, G’anpa!” 

“You’re welcome, little one. How about you open it?” 

The box, thankfully, isn’t wrapped with wrapping paper, but instead has a shooting star pattern with its lid covered in planets and comets. With a tiny bit of difficulty, Severus takes the lid off, and he immediately squeals once he catches sight of his gift: 

A big, blue stuffed starfish greets him, a smiley expres on its face. Touching it, Severus giggles at the ticklish feeling, picking it up. 

He hugs it, kicking a leg out excitedly when it starts glittering faintly. It wiggles in his arms slightly, tickling his face and hands. 

As he laughs, he’s unaware of the victorious glint in Grandpa’s eyes, who, himself, is happy about winning a bet against Marvolo, in which Abraxas said that he’d get Severus to warm up to him in less than a day. (Severus is also, consequently, unaware of Daddy’s exasperation at his own Father.)

Abraxas can’t wait to collect his winnings! 

  


<https://linkto.run/p/RZ920QPP>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please drop a review :) 
> 
> (How tf do you add a poll to the note section, anyways?)


	7. Sticky

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Severus chants, raising the starfish up to show his Daddy. He’s now back in the playpen, Grandpa Abraxas leaving after showering the Little with kisses and praises. 

“Yes, sweet boy?” Daddy cooes, looking up from his paperwork to give his Little all his attention. 

“B’ue!” Severus exclaims, kicking his legs out happily. 

“Your star is blue?” Daddy asks, amused. 

“Nu-uh!” Severus shakes his head. “B’ue, Daddy!” 

Daddy hums in the back of his throat, and then theatrically snaps his fingers, causing Severus to giggle from behind his dummy. “Aha! His name is Blue?”

“Uh-huh, Dada! B’ue mine,” Severus says firmly, pulling Blue into his arms. He cuddles with the toy, looking ultimately pleased with himself. 

Daddy chuckles. “He’s all yours, baby boy.” 

An hour passes, and now it’s nearing dinner. Severus, now bored with all the toys except for Blue, notices a playmat on the far corner of the playpen.

“Daddyyyy,” Severus drawls out, kicking his blocks away gently. 

“Yes, bunny?” 

“Want out, Daddy,” Severus pouts. “Tummy, p’ease,” 

“Severus—” Daddy begins, hesitant and worried. 

“ _ P’ease _ , Dada,” Severus pouts further, making Daddy sigh. 

“And why do you want to get out?” Daddy asks, getting up from his chair. 

Severus scrunches his nose, not knowing how to tell his Daddy he wants the toys of the playmat. Instead, he points to it, squealing when Daddy picks him up from sit and play easily. 

“Oh,” Daddy makes a noise of understanding in the back of his throat. He sets him down on the playmat on his tummy, kissing his forehead. 

“Now, play quietly and safely, alright, love?” 

“Uh-huh, Daddy,” Severus nods, setting Blue down and eagerly reaching for the fluffy and squishy toys. 

He giggles and plays around for a few, missing the way Daddy smiles at him fondly. That is, until Severus touches a circular thing with a rather sticky feeling that leaves him with his stomach twisting in knots.

For a few seconds, Severus stills, wondering why such a simple thing could possibly make him feel sick. And then— he remembers: 

His drunken father— Tobias had the particular habit of breaking ( _ throwing _ ) his beer and whiskey bottles at Severus, whether they be full or not, and if they were full and managed to hit Severus, the alcohol would get sticky on his skin as did the blood that was drawn. 

As he inadvertently thinks about, he shakes, chest tight and breath short. 

* * *

Lucius does not truly have any idea what happened: all he knows is that one second Severus is playing, and the next his Baby is wailing, tears streaming down his cheeks as he struggles for breath. 

Lucius wastes no time and immediately jumps up to run over to his Little, picking him up right away. 

“No, no— Daddy!” Severus mumbles in between his cries, body trembling. He presses close to Lucius, holding on tightly to his Caregiver.

“Hush, my love, what happened?” Lucius cooes, beyond worried. He paces the length of the room, bouncing his Little as he murmurs soothing words. His touch is solid,  _ grounding _ , and eventually Severus’ loud sobs and wails cease to sniffles and trembles, hiccuping once in a while. 

“Daddy,” Severus whimpers after a while, rubbing his puffy eyes and nervously sucking on his hands, as he has thrown his paci o the floor when he started crying. 

“My bunny, what happened?” Lucius asks, concerned as he wipes the tear tracks on Severus’ cheeks with his thumb. 

Severus whimpers, not wanting to answer. But this breakdown is nothing new; during his stay at St. Mungo’s, the Healers quickly figured out that certain things sent Severus into a panicked mess. They made a list and added it into his medical file, of course, but only with Severus’ help and permission respectively. However, this is his first time touching something sticky, and as such his medical file did not include it so that Lucius could remove it. 

Since he’s familiar with this procedure (even though he hates it with a passion), he points to the playmat, and when Daddy nears it, he points to the circular toy. 

“This?” Daddy asks as he picks it up. 

“Uh-huh,” Severus clenches his eyes close, ignoring the toy as best as he can. 

“We’ll get rid of it. Now, darling, would you like your mittens?” Daddy asks, as from the information on the medical files pointed that Severus felt better when his hands were covered afterwards if what set his recovery back was something that he touched with his own two hands. 

“Uh-huh, Daddy. Paci too?” 

“Of course, sweet boy, whatever you want.” 

And so Daddy ties a pair of soft, striped grey mittens and gives Severus his star paci, not relaxing his hold at all. 

They spend the rest of their time until dinner that way, Severus cuddling into Daddy and Daddy gently rubbing his back and kissing his forehead every so often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please drop a review :) 
> 
> Also, if you guys have any suggestions or something you’d like to see, don’t hesitate to add them in the comments!
> 
> And by the way, if you haven’t done the poll in the previous chapter yet, please go and do it! <3


	8. Sleepy Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small, filler chapter. Sorry y’all.

“Oh dear, what happened to him, Lucius?” Grandpa Abraxas asks as he and Marvolo, who is, much to Lucius’ suspicion, blushing slightly, see Severus’ puffy eyes, both men men now supporting worried expressions.. 

“We had a bit of a setback,” Daddy says simply, bouncing the still quiet Severus. His Little whines at the attention, suckling harder on the paci and fisting Daddy’s robes.

“It’s time for dinner, bunny,” Daddy coos, prying Severus’ hands, now unmittened, off his robes to set him down in his highchair. “Don’t you want to become a strong little boy?” 

Severus pouts, eliciting  _ awe _ s from Marvolo and Abraxas. Daddy watches as Grandpa Abraxas gently nudges Marvolo, who in turn sits closer to Severus. 

Marvolo opens his arms. “Would you like to sit with me, little one?” He asks, smiling softly to ease Severus.

The Little suckls on his paci for a moment, looking at Daddy, who only smiles encouragingly. 

Taking his chance, Severus kicks his leg out and raises his arms up in the universal “pick me up” position, calling quietly, “Up, p’ease, Ma’volo,” 

Marvolo grins and unlatches the tray, taking the quietly giggling Little out of the highchair. “As you wish, mini-Potions Master!” 

“Poshun, Poshun!” Severus claps his hands delightfully at the term, making himself comfortable on the Submissive’s lap. 

Marvolo chuckles and brings his wand out, wandlessly creating sparkly and colorful bunnies that “hop” in the air to amuse the Little. 

While those two are busy, Lucius looks at his father and nods towards Marvolo, a clear question in his eyes. Abraxas smiles and nods firmly, his own gaze fond as he looks at the beautiful sight of Marvolo keeping Severus entertained.

Inwardly, he wonders how beautiful Marvolo would looks feeding their children, or how he’d look swollen with his children. 

* * *

“Look at you, you’ve gotten food all over yourself!” Daddy chuckles, taking Severus from Marvolo. 

Severus giggles, sucking on his knuckles and uncaring of the food all over his face. “We baf, Daddy?” 

“No, sweetheart,” Daddy smiles, noticing Abraxas leading Marvolo out with a hand on his lower back. “I’ll bathe you tomorrow, before we meet up with Narcissa and her parents for dinner,” 

Severus now looks more alert, laughing inadvertently as Daddy wipes his face clean. “Cissy?”

“Mhm, she’s my Intended, after all.” After Daddy says that and cleans Severus, he begins noticing how quiet his Little has gotten. Worried, he asks, “What’s wrong, little one?” 

“Siri’s?” He asks fearfully, opening his mouth right away when Daddy offers him his paci. 

Daddy cooes soothingly. “He’s not coming, little one. Besides, Lord Black is currently dealing with him and his school… shenanigans.” 

Severus, although curious, does not ask about Sirius anymore, but instead curls up into Daddy’s chest comfortably. Now with food in his stomach and lying all snug in Daddy’s arms, he can feel sleep creeping up on him slowly, and so he yawns with the paci still inside, lazily watching through half-lidded eyes as Daddy goes to his nursery. 

“My little bunny is all ready for his sleep, isn’t he?” Daddy cooes and sits down on the rocking chair, leaning down to kiss his Little’s forehead. Said Little smiles up at him drowsily, his cheek squished against Daddy’s warm, firm chest. 

A bottle, filled with warm milk, appears on the table besides the chair, and Daddy doesn’t waste any time before giving it to Severus. His Baby babbles quietly and unawarely to himself behind the bottle, a soft hand on Daddy’s and the other tangled in his robes. 

The door then slowly opens, revealing Marvolo and Abraxas. Daddy doesn’t acknowledge them outloud, but he raises an eyebrow, hiding his eagerness to know whether Marvolo agreed to his father’s Courting Request or not. 

With a grin and a faint, barely-seen pink blush, Marvolo raises his hand to show off the intricately carved bonding bracelet, the Malfoy’s crest engraved inside of it. Marvolo’s enthusiasm is shared by his soon-to-be-formally Dominant, who eagerly kisses his cheek, finally getting to do what he has wanted to do for  _ years _ . 

“Bah-bee Pishhh,” Severus, now asleep, suddenly babbles from behind the bottle’s nipple, snuggling deeper into Daddy’s warmth. He sleepily pushes the now empty bottle out of his mouth, whining loudly when Daddy repositions him so that he’s leaning chest to chest with Daddy. 

A hand begins patting his back repeatedly regardless of however much he whines, only stopping when Severus burps and his stomach settles. A pacifier is next plopped in his mouth, and he suckles on it happily. 

As Marvolo and Abraxas go to the living room, Lucius moves to the circular crib and lays Severus down on his stomach, draping a warm, cozy blanket on his Little’s body and fisted hands. For a few seconds, Lucius just gently traces the back of his hand down Severus’ soft cheek, and then he leans down and kisses Severus’ forehead. 

“Goodnight, my bunny. Daddy loves you a whole lot.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was boring, I admit, but hey, next chapter we’ll officially have Narcissa, and we’ll find out what happened to Sirius! Isn’t that exciting? ;)
> 
> Also a question: should Severus call Narcissa Mummy/Mama or not??


	9. Dinner

“Da- Daddyyy,” some time early in the morning, Severus wakes up to a cold nappy and freezing feet, his blanket thrown off him along with his paci. 

Grouchy from being awoken and the coldness, Severus immediately starts whining and crying like any other Little in his situation would. It doesn’t take much time before Daddy appears, faint light spilling inside the dark nursery. Daddy looks confused and worried, and his hair is a mess. 

With Daddy’s arrival, the charmed lights in the nursery turn on dimly. Daddy crosses the room to the crib, not wasting a second before picking his Little up and cradling him in his arms. 

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” He cooes, walking over to the changing table. Regretfully, he sets the still upset Severus down on the table, quickly opening the buttons of his onesie to check on the nappy. 

Expertly, he changes Severus into a clean diaper, sighing in relief as the boy’s cries slowly cease to hiccups and sniffles. Next, he brings out a pair of matching mittens and booties along with a paci; when he had picked up Severus, he had felt how cold his baby’s skin was due to the natural temperature of the Manor, so he’s now moving to fix that issue. 

“And we’re done,” Daddy whispers quietly to himself after rebuttoning the onesie, smiling down at Severus. Said boy is dozing off back to sleep, sucking rhythmically on his paci. 

Daddy chuckles and places Severus down in the crib, this time wrapping the blanket around him more snuggly to ensure his warmth. 

After that, he leaves Severus with a kiss on his forehead. 

* * *

Severus shrieks with laughter and splashes around in the tub, trying— and failing— to get away from the tickle monster, in other words his Daddy. 

“No nom nom, Dada,” he giggles, finally managing to push Daddy’s hands away. 

“Fiiine,” Daddy sighs mock-sadly, washing Severus once more before deeming him done. “Let’s dry you off, alright? And then Daddy will dress himself for the guests,” 

He wraps his giggling Little in a big, fluffy towel and walks back to the nursery, nuzzling Severus’ neck and eliciting more laughs out of the younger boy. 

“Hmm,” Daddy hums as he sets Severus down on the changing table, the outfit he’d chosen: a legless onesie and some dungarees. Knowing that Severus may not like being moved too much, he gives the Little a rattle to amuse him. 

Quickly, he dresses Severus and then picks him up to go to his own chambers, the Little eagerly reaching for his hair and tugging curiously. 

“Pwetty,” he murmurs to himself, transfixed as he plays with the strands. 

Daddy merely chuckles. 

* * *

“Now, Severus,” Daddy begins, voice a bit stern. Grandpa Abraxas is downstairs, greeting the guests. “Tonight, I want you to be on your best behavior, alright baby boy?” 

Severus eagerly nods. “I’s good, Daddy,” he says firmly, nuzzling close to the man when he’s picked up. 

“That you are,” Daddy cooes, and then they make their way downstairs and out to the garden, where the dinner is being held. 

“Lucius! There you two are!” A feminine voice calls out and then Narcissa appears in shimmering robes of pale blue, her hair intricately braided. 

Although he is curious to meet the Caregiver, Severus still gets a bit shy and hides his face in Daddy’s robes, inhaling Daddy’s comforting cologne. 

The two exchange pleasantries, and then a chaste kiss over Severus’ shoulder, which has the Little giggling quietly to himself— that is, until Daddy shifts him so that he’s facing both Daddy and Narcissa!

“And what’re you laughing at, hmm baby boy?” Daddy asks teasingly. 

Severus blushes, both at being caught and also because Narcissa is looking at him with a gentle, fond smile. “Hello, Severus,” she greets warmly, hesitantly reaching out to trace his cheeks with the pad of her thumb. 

“Cissy,” Severus cooes and waves to her, a giant smile on his face; Lucius was not the only one who helped him against the Marauders in Hogwarts, and to be honest he missed Cissy a lot after she graduated. “Hi!” 

“Would you like me to introduce you to my Father and Mother, dear?” Cissy asks, secretly hoping he’d agree. Who could blame her for wanting to hold such an adorable Little? 

Just for confirmation, Severus looks at Daddy. “They won’t hurt you, baby boy, don’t worry,” Daddy soothes him, kissing his forehead before maneuvering him into Cissy’s arms.

Severus squirms happily in her arms, eager hands reaching to gently touch her glittering earrings. He tugs on one gently, curious. 

“No, no,” Cissy softly rebukes him, taking his hand off her earring and kissing his soft palm. “We do not tug on somebody’s jewelry like that, alright sweetheart?” 

Severus blushes and removes his hands, “Sowwy, Cissy,” he murmurs, pouting. Both Caregivers chuckle, Cissy leaning to kiss his forehead. They finally sit down at the enormous and beautifully decorated table, and it is then that Severus finally sees Cissy’s parents; 

Both Gens have a rather intimidating aura, and by looking at them Severus can tell that Cissy has gotten most of her looks from her father. The only major difference between them is the hair, Cissy’s hair blonde while Cygnus has black hair. 

“Oh my! You’ve certainly gotten yourself a lovely Little, Lucius,” Druella chuckles. It is her and her husband’s first time meeting a Little, and although she would never admit it, she’s a bit worried she’ll scare him away. “And quite a young one, too!” 

“I have to agree with my wife, Lucius. But still, congratulations.” Cygnus says, and then waves his wand to bring out the gifts they’ve brought. “We do hope you’d like the gifts, little one. Open them later after dinner, though,” 

“And speaking of dinner, let’s start, shall we?” Grandpa Abraxas says and claps his hands once. Delicious food starts appearing on the table along with silverware and utensils. Aside from those, the elves also pop in Severus’ highchair and place it next to Daddy’s chair. His food is already on the tray, under multiple warming charms. 

Although she wants to still hold him, Narcissa gives Severus back to Lucius, knowing that the Little is probably a bit overwhelmed and would want to be with his Daddy. 

She’s proven correct as Severus immediately cuddles into Daddy’s arms for a few moments, the older Caregiver cooing praises to him and then strapping him snug and tight in the highchair. 

* * *

After dinner and during deserts, the topic shifts from Abraxas finally courting Marvolo (who’s currently in Slytherin Cottage busy with his familiar’s hatchlings) to Sirius and his… punishment. 

Daddy has given Severus a bunch of his toys to play with, but the sound of the Marauder’s name catches his attention. He looks at Cygnus, Blue held in his arms. 

“The family Healer has been with them for the past few days,” the man is saying. “Much as I hate saying this, I believe Walburga has done something with Sirius’ Classification,” 

”Say, Cygnus, what was his Classification the first time?” Grandpa Abraxas asks, an eyebrow raised. 

“An Owner,” Druella answers instead, sighing. 

Severus now is _ definitely _curious; does this mean that Sirius, much like himself, has been mis-Classified and conditioned into a Classification? 

He pouts a bit as he ponders over the implications of that matter. There are too many questions but, sadly, no answers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please drop a review! :D


	10. Icky

_ She hurt my sons,  _ Orion Arcturus Black thinks to himself in the privacy of his chambers, head in his hands. 

Walburga, his previous Gen of a wife, has ruined his life even before they reached their majority; for the last decades of his life, Orion thought himself to be an Owner, only now it turns out he’s a Caregiver, with a son who’s a Little and the other still unknown.

Is that why he’s felt so… empty, for most of the time? He cannot tell whether the emptiness is imaginary or real, but he does not really care. 

Still, on top, of going through the Caregiver Programme, he needs to care for his sons; the sons Walburga happily tortured and belittled.

Damnit!__

* * *

“Hush, my love,” Daddy futilely tries to soothe Severus, the Little crying and struggling on the changing table out of sheer pain, exhaustion, and frustration.

Finally acknowledging that Severus is not going to cease his crying regardless of whatever he says, Daddy Changes the Little into a fluffy and warm potion vial-patterned onesie, mittened and with footies, a look of sympathy and worry upon his face. 

Although Severus still cries, his sobs taper off to whimpers, whines, and hiccups. Tears still slide down his flushed cheeks, his eyes red and puffy from all the hoarse crying he’s been doing since he woke up sick and cranky this morning. Lucius tries giving the Little his paci, but Severus turn his head away with a whimper, screwing his eyes shut. 

Daddy sighs and picks the boy up, holding him carefully; the sickness has caused Severus to drop further into his Headspace, thus the Little is now in a younger mindset. 

“Shhh,” Daddy cooes when Severus whimpers in his arms, shielding his face in the crook of Daddy’s neck as his head continues pounding from ache. “A fever potion, some warm milk, and then we’ll see about taking a nap, alright little one?” 

Severus does not answer, only coughing. Tired and grouchy, stomach churning and his entire body generally hurting, he slumps in Daddy’s arms. 

Ths Little is unaware as Daddy orders one of the elves to retrieve the aforementioned potion to mix it with the milk and then goes to the family room, where Grandpa Abraxas is sitting about with a stack of parchment on his lap desk while Marvolo is reading. 

Seeing his son’s worried state and Severus’ sick and tired form, the blond man frowns along with his Submissive. “Is something the matter, Lucius?” 

Daddy sighs. “He’s sick, Father, and he’s regressed quite a bit—”

Dilly then pops back in, giving the bottle to Lucius before she leaves. The Caregiver Summons the charmed Moses basket Cygnus and Druella bought for the young Little. The second he places Severus inside the warmed, soft blankets however, the boy gives a loud cry and gurgles and babbles something indistinguishable angrily. 

And now, comes the battle of making Severus take his milk. 

* * *

“Oh thank Merlin,” Daddy breathes in relief as Severus, now calm and content and curled around Marvolo’s hand, begins sucking on his bottle, puffy red eyes closing and his body slumping inside of the charmed Moses basket. Said hand has a pale, calming blue glow around it, and according to Marvolo it would soothe the aches in his body and sedate him safely.

“When did you learn that spell, dear?” Abraxas asks Marvolo curiously, Lucius now mirroring the same curiousness as the Caregiver continues feeding Severus.

“When I first moved to Slytherin Cottage; there were surprisingly many books about dealing with Littles and the like,” Marvolo shrugs, huffing amusedly when Severus drop his mittened hands away from his bottle to wrap them around Marvolo’s outstretched arm. Soon enough, the Little finishes drinking his milk and sighs, not even reacting when Marvolo, with Lucius’ help, begins patting his back until the Little burps the spit up milk unto the handkerchief Abraxas puts on Marvolo’s shoulder. 

“How did he get sick anyway?” Marvolo asks after a while, Severus still in his arms. The little one is now sucking on his pacifier, still curled around Marvolo’s hand and magic. Occasionally, even with the soothing magic, he still whimpers but it’s a lot better than his previous state.

“The Manor gets unnaturally cold at nighttime regardless of the season, and he here loves throwing his blankets and socks off any chance he gets,” Lucius sighs. “I’ll probably buy him some sleep sacks from now on, that or swaddle him.” 

As the potion starts taking effect, Marvolo slowly removes his hand. In the limb’s place on Severus’ stomach, he casts mild warming charm on Blue and places the stuffed toy inside Severus’ arms. 

Next, he gently and carefully lays the boy down in the basket, where Lucius, knowing that his clothes, Blue, and the basket itself are warm enough, only covers the Little with one blanket. 

Now, however, he has to go check on Narcissa’s latest letter; Arcturus has finally chosen a suitable punishment for Walburga, and he is curious to see what it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please drop a review :)


	11. Wake Up & Sirius

As Severus wakes up, he sighs in content, warmth curling in his stomach and the aches of his body long since disappeared. 

He turns on his side, blinking his eyes open to see Daddy sitting beside him wherever he is, a hand holding Severus’ while the Caregiver himself speaks with Grandpa Abraxas and Marvolo. 

Severus does not pay attention to what they’re saying, instead smiling and reaching to try and tug on Daddy’s sleeve with a quiet giggle. “Dada!” He exclaims, taking his dummy off. 

Immediately, three pairs of eyes turn to him. “Hi, baby boy,” Daddy cooes, picking Severus (and Blue) up to cuddle him. The Little happily snuggles with Daddy, humming in content as Daddy peppers his pink face in kisses. 

“How do you feel, little one?” Grandpa Abraxas asks, waving his wand over a bottle filled with what appears to be water. In answer, Severus merely smiles and places his mittened hand in his mouth to chew happily on the cotton, fussing as Daddy tries to gently tug his hand away. 

“How about some water, hmm? Your throat must be parched,” Daddy convinces Severus, taking the bottle from Grandpa Abraxas and leaning Severus back in his arms. 

Severus sucks the bottle and the cool water rather enthusiastically, his toes curling in the warmth of his onesie. Daddy caresses Severus’ hair as he continues talking, lightened at how content his Little looks even in his admittedly younger mindspace. 

“Nuh,” Severus grunts after drinking about half of the water, pushing the bottle away. He smiles innocently up at Daddy when the man raises an eyebrow. Slowly, Severus places his mitten back in his mouth, beginning to chew again much to Daddy’s disapproval. 

However, Daddy has a plan, and it involves a nice and cold yellow teething ring. 

Excited by the ring, Severus happily plays with it in his mouth without a care to any of the other men or whatever it is they’re talking about. 

* * *

“NO!” Sirius Black screeches at the medi-wizard and witch from his crouched position in his designated room of the  **Littles’ Maladies ** department in St. Mungo’s. 

“It’s alright, dear,” the medi-witch cooes with a soft voice, and Sirius is agitated once more when he realizes his muscles were about to relax. 

“It’s not! Step. Away. From.  _ Me.”  _ Sirius growls the last word, futilely trying to tear the bloody ridiculous mittens off his hands. After scratching one of the Healers with his hand while they were attempting to trim his fingers, they decided on Sticking the mittens on. 

Mother would’ve been spitting and cursing mad had she seen him, and he does not care about their load of shite about how she’d been conditioning him and poisoning the useless Orion for a long time now. Of course, Sirius knew of her punishment from overhearing Grandfather Arcturus and Healer Percival while he pretended to be asleep; her magic would be steadily and painfully drained out of her and back into the grounds of Black Manor with the use of specially crafted cuffs, while she herself would be locked away in one of the blander wings of the Manor; out of sight, and out of mind. 

“How about we make a deal, hmm?” The medi-wizard asks, inwardly smiling as he gets the Little-in-denial’s attention. 

“What?” Sirius asks warily, glaring and wincing when the embarrassing nappy around his hips and under his hospital gown crinkles. Said material is also charmed to stay sticking to him unless his Healer or medi-witch takes it off. 

“You allow us and Healer Parcival, your Grandfather’s Healer, to treat you better and without struggling, and we’ll take the mittens off, alright?” 

“Promise?” Sirius demands, too embarrassed and overwhelmed to think clearly.

They both nod, beaming smiles on their faces. Finally they’re getting somewhere! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated! :)


	12. Thoughts

“Cissy, bu-f’y!” Severus squeals, swatting happily at the conjured, inanimate butterflies fluttering around him. Each one he hits bursts into even more, smaller butterflies, each one a unique color.

The woman laughs along with Daddy, bending to kiss the Little’s soft hands. As she does so, Severus quickly grabs her nose and squeezes gently, giggling. 

“Boop!” He exclaims excitedly, much to the Caregivers' fondness. 

Grinning, Daddy picks him to blow raspberries on the Little’s tummy, eliciting many giggles and pleas to stop from the boy. “Teasing Cissy, aren’t you?” He asks the squirmy Baby. “The tickle monster ought to punish you!”

“Nooo,” Severus gasps, wiggling insistently until he “forces” Daddy to place him on his hands and knees on the playmat. Quickly, the Little plops his paci in his mouth and grabbing Blue, begins crawling fast away from Daddy and Cissy. 

“I must say,” Narcissa leans against Lucius’ side as they both watch Severus get distracted by a rattle in one corner of the room. “Taking care of a Little is a treat.” 

“Soon enough he’ll be calling you Mummy too,” Lucius says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Just give him a bit of time.” 

* * *

“He still believes in the beliefs Miss Black has forced on him, Lord Black,” Healer Percival sighs. 

Pursing his lips, Arcturus Black clasps his hands and leans back in his chair. “And what of his Headspace? Has he still not fallen into it?” 

“I’m afraid not,” Healer Percival rubs the bridge of his nose. “He sometimes does appear to be close to falling, but he then snaps back into reality.” 

“Is that bad for him?” 

“It does not happen frequently enough for it to be worrying, but should it increase then we can start worrying. For now, however, I suggest something else to help him.” 

Arcturus stares back unflinchingly. “Whatever is good for my Grandson’s health, then it shall be done. Tell me, Healer, what do you suggest?” 

* * *

“Aww, you’re very much knackered, aren’t you, little one?” Cissy cooes as she picks the sleepy Severus up from his sit and play chair, chuckling. 

It is now after dinner, Cissy now here in Malfoy Manor for more than half the day. 

Severus grumbles and sighs, curling in her arms. He lays his head on her shoulder, blinking slowly as she takes him to his nursery. Along the way they pass by Daddy, who has a thick stack of parchment in his hands. The blond man kisses Severus on the forehead fondly and wishes him goodnight, the Little returning the sentiment by messily smooching his Daddy’s cheek.

In the nursery, Narcissa lays him down on the changing table and, remembering what Lucius said about Severus’ previous sickness, she swaddles tightly, but not painfully, in a warm swaddle blanket. 

Severus whimpers in confusion, eyes open to look at her worriedly. Cissy rushes to assure him, bouncing him as she takes him in her arms. “No tears, little one,” she cooes. “It’s just so that you don’t get cold at night, alright?” 

Severus is sleepy and on the brink of falling asleep, so, for now, he doesn’t oppose her. An elf pops in to give her a bottle and a book as Narcissa settles down on the rocking chair with Severus cradled in her arms, the Little not even jolting at the  _ pop _ annoucing the elf’s arrival. 

“Such a sleepy boy,” Cissy smiles down at him gently while he drinks, making cute snuffles as he drinks the warm milk with his eyes closed. She opens the boon,  _ Goodnight Moon _ , and begins reading softly.

Still, even nearing sleep, Severus can’t help but think of her as Mama. 

* * *

“– dearest.”

Marvolo’s consciousnesses slowly slinks away from Subspace, instead focusing on the gentle warmth of his Dominant’s hands on his cheek and threading through his mussed hair. 

He hums to inform Abraxas of his “return”, nudging closer to the hand tracing his cheek. Marvolo breathes deeply, and a smile curls the corners of his lips as he smells his favorite scented candle burning away. 

The knowledge that he now has such an incredible Dominant, the one he’s wanted for  _ so  _ long, makes his toes curl in delight. 

One of the many,  _ many  _ things he loves about Abraxas is that outside of their scenes and bedroom life, he is more than allowed to call Abraxas by his name regardless of their company. 

Ever since he’s been Classified, Marvolo has been worried about somebody forcing him into a Submission Contract, especially by the more vicious Purebloods of his year. But then again, Marvolo is no weak wizard regardless of his Classification, and his repertoire of painful curses knows no bounds. 

“Position three, my love,” Abraxas whispers, and Marvolo leans and scoots forwards a bit to place his head on his Dominant’s thigh, breathing in the man’s musky scent. The blond man’s hand clamps firmly, but not painfully, on the back of Marvolo’s neck, specifically the area where his collar— which is to be bought or created by his Dominant— is to be either buckled or clasped. 

And who knows, maybe he’ll even get one that’d need to be put on magically?   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please drop a review :D 
> 
> What do you guys think the healer’s idea is? Curious to read your opinions :) 
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated <3


	13. Mama

“Dada! Dada!” Severus squirms around in his crib, futilely trying to unwrap his tangled legs from the swaddle as he calls out for Daddy. His hands tug uselessly on the blanket, growing frustrated with every passing second. 

The door opens and Daddy rushes inside, cooing soothingly to Severus as he easily unwraps the swaddle. “Hush, sweet boy. Not a big fan of the swaddle, huh?” 

“No wike, Daddy,” Severus pouts, stretching once the blanket is away. Now calming down, Severus simply smiles up at Daddy as the man lays him on the changing table, happily babbling to Blue when Daddy gives the stuffed starfish to Severus. 

“Today, we’ll go shopping with Cissy in Diagon Alley and Rose Way, and Daddy’s gonna buy you a bunch of soft and warm sleep sacks, alright?” Daddy blows a raspberry on Severus’ bared tummy, the Little screeching with laughter as he wiggles around. 

“Cissy?” Severus asks after his laughter ceases, wiggling his toes playfully as Daddy places some socks on him. 

“Cissy stayed with Daddy last night, baby,” Daddy smiles and picks Severus up to cuddle him, swaying. He chuckles as Severus predictably grasps his hair to gently tug at it. “She’s still here, waiting for us in the dining room.” 

“Dada?” Severus asks while they make their way downstairs, content to lay against Daddy’s strong chest. 

“Yes, sweet boy?” 

“Cissy Mama?” He asks curiously, causing Daddy to stop and stare at him in shock. 

Severus looks up, confused to see Daddy’s mouth open. “Dada?” 

“Y-You can call her that if you wish, little one,” Daddy manages to gather his bearings and smile. “I’m sure she’d love it if you do so.” 

* * *

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Cissy smiles as they walk in, raising an eyebrow when she sees Daddy’s wide smirk. 

“Mama, hi!” Severus exclaims, oblivious to the way Cissy sputters. The Little’s happiness is short-lived, however, as Daddy places him in his highchair and not on his lap. 

“Severus, what did you just call me?” Mama asks him, bringing him out of his pouting. She has an eager smile on her face, and he notices her squeezing Daddy’s hand. 

“Mama, my Mama,” he cooes, much to both Caregivers’ delight. They both chuckle at him, however, when he raises his arms up with an innocent smile, demanding to be in one of their laps and not the highchair. 

Then, Marvolo and Grandpa Abraxas enter. Too happy to see them, Severus completely misses the pale blush on Marvolo’s cheeks and Grandpa Abraxas’ wicked smirk. Subsequently, he also misses the way Marvolo keeps on shifting in his chair every so often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugh this was such an annoying chapter to write >:( 
> 
> Anywayssss, a question: okay, so guys I have to ideas but i don’t know which one to write first? The first one is a forced ageplay one with 15 year old Tom Riddle as the victim and his daddies being Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore in their prime years and not when they’re over a hundred years old. In this one, ageplay is something only old pureblood families do, which means Tom has no idea what’s going in. (There’s also the chance of adding if Severus into this as a little as well.) 
> 
> In the second idea, much like this fic, Classifications are known in both magical and muggle world. Voldemort never existed, and abused Harry Potter is Classified as a Little which his family doesn’t like and hides him away. His Daddy will be Severus Snape (and later a love interest will be introduced) and the Potions Master will have quite some time before he can help Harry accept himself and allow himself to enter his Headspace.
> 
> So which one should I do??


	14. Cottage

“Nuh!” Severus giggles madly as he crawls around his playroom, only one shoe on his foot. His giggles raise in volume as his hands smack against a few squeaky toys. 

“Get back here!” Daddy “cries”, slow-running towards his Little. Mama is by the door, laughing at the sight. 

“No wanna!” Severus pouts once Daddy catches him, staring with distaste at his now covered feet. 

“But you have to, little one,” Daddy smiles down at him fondly, patting Severus’ tummy. The action relaxes the Little, and he doesn’t whine or complain when Cissy gives him his paci. 

“Are you two ready?” Mama asks, and Severus immediately raises his arms up to be picked up by her. 

“We are, finally,” Daddy grumbles, causing Severus to giggle loudly. The Caregiver flashes Severus a big smile and ruffles his hair.

“Silly Daddy,” Severus says and squeaks as Daddy gives him a mock-glare, burrowing into Mama’s robes.

“Little rascal,” Daddy then chuckles, and after that they move to the Floo; it is now Severus’ turn to grumble as they go through the annoying travel system to Marvolo’s cottage, for they decided to postpone the shopping spree to another time.

* * *

“Severus, it’s fine, she will not hurt you,” Marvolo smiles down at the scared Little hiding his face in the folds of Abraxas’ robes.

Curled in and around Marvolo’s hands is a huge snake with glittering scales, her yellow eyes slitted and curious as she hisses something to Marvolo. 

“Her name is Nagini and she’s my familiar, little one,” Marvolo continues to say, his tone gentle to placate the Little. 

“No owie?” Severus finally asks, peeking with one eye cautiously at the snake. She raises her head up and winds around Marvolo’s shoulder, butting the Submissive’s head. 

“No owie.” Daddy assures him, taking the Little into his arms when Severus whines, still looking afraid. 

“Let’s give them some time, yes?” Abraxas says, wrapping an arm around Marvolo’s waist and drawing the man into a kiss. Of course, Nagini hisses at him, and he’s sure that if she could glare, she would be doing it right now. 

Abraxas is pretty sure that neither Nagini nor Sasha— his Submissive’s ancient and overprotective Basilisk— do not like him that much (or at all). 

Of course, hours later, he’d (secretly and discreetly) whine to Marvolo about how Nagini and Shasha treated Severus very nicely while he still has to deal with their hissing and non-glaring. 

And Marvolo would only laugh at him.

* * *

“....—believe that it’d do him some good—” 

Sirius blinks his heady eyelids, a quiet groan falling from his lips. Immediately, something warm and heavy is draped over him, while the surface he’s lying on shifts to make him more comfortable. 

Sirius contemplates waking up, but he feels warm and soft and fuzzy, so he settles back down. He knows these feelings are because of the medicine the Healer has prescribed him, but he’s too out of it to care. 

Somebody presses a kiss to his forehead and they whisper against his softened skin, “Sweet dreams, baby boy,” 

Sirius’ breath evens out once more and he’s out cold, not reacting when a pacifier is slipped past his lips. He, merely, sucks on it and continues to dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awfully short, I know, but until my motivation returns this will have to do :( 
> 
> Anyways, do you guys have any idea of what I should add to this fic, my terrible self is running out of stuff to add XD


	15. Naughty

“Gini!” Severus sobs out, struggling to get out of Daddy’s arms. He stares tearfully at the snake wrapped around Marvolo’s shoulders, making grabby hands. 

Marvolo has a slightly regretful look on his face, but he doesn’t say anything, knowing that it was well past Severus’ naptime, not to mention Narcissa has to leave to her parents’ soon. 

“NOOO!” Severus screeches once they finish their goodbyes and Floo back to Malfoy Manor without Grandpa Abraxas, sobbing brokenly into Daddy’s shoulders. 

“Severus, hush,” Mama cooes and tries to soothe him, but he angrily swats at her hands when she attempts to brush a hand through her hair. 

“Severus!” Daddy gasps, scandalized. Severus, however, still continues sobbing, roughly tugging on Daddy’s robes. Regardless of however much Daddy and Mama try to calm him, he refuses to do so. 

“That’s enough!” Daddy exclaims sternly once Severus hits him hard enough with his leg to make him wince, “Into the corner with you, mister!” 

Severus just about bawls, whimpering once he’s set down— gently— on a padded stool placed in a corner of the parlour, lips quivering. 

“You will stay here for five minutes, baby boy,” Daddy says softly, but still with enough firmness to get his point across. Severus stares up at him and Mama with a pout, tears shining his eyes. 

“Be a good boy for Daddy, dear, alright? Mama has to leave,” she leans down to kiss his forehead, but he draws back from her and kicks his feet frustratedly, turning to look at the corner with a wet sniffle and tears still streaming down his cheeks. 

He hears Mama sigh sadly, but when her wand makes a chiming sound, she immediately kisses Daddy once (which Severus doesn’t see but feels) and rushes to the Floo, leaving. 

Daddy goes somewhere, but Severus doesn’t pay attention, too caught up in his own thoughts of wanting to go back to Nagini. At least, those are his thoughts at first, but as the minutes go on, his thoughts turn to Mama, and how he treated her. 

He whines to himself as he thinks more about his behavior towards both Mama and Daddy, leaning against the wall. He was so rude, and Mama and Daddy deserve better than a bad Little who treated them so ungratefully!

* * *

“Oh, just look at that sad little face,” Daddy cooes as he picks Severus up, the Little now silent and solemn. 

“Dada, I sowy,” Severus whispers, clinging to the man. “I bad?” He asks with a shaky voice. 

“Absolutely not, my love,” Daddy sways him gently as he makes way to Severus’ nursery, his hand patting the boy’s bottom soothingly. “You will always be Daddy’s good boy. It’s just sometimes you make a bad choice and that’s it, but after we deal with that choice everything is fine once more.” 

“An’ Mama?” 

“Mama agrees as well, baby boy. You’ll always be our good boy.” Daddy kisses his forehead and lays him down on the changing table, giving him Blue to entertain himself with. Severus hugs the stuffed starfish tightly, shivering when he’s all naked and exposed after Daddy takes his clothes off. 

Daddy lovingly dresses him in a footed dark grey onesie with fluffy white clouds, blowing raspberries on Severus’ chin and tummy to elicit many happy giggles from the boy. Severus grins up at his Daddy, his earlier sadness gone. 

“Daddy, no s’eepy. Wanna p’ay,” he grunts, however, when the man sets him down in his crib, draping a soft and warm blanket over him. The Little turns on his side and sighs as he sinks into the lovely mattress, eyes getting heavier with each blink. A paci is placed in his mouth, and he immediately begins sucking on it. 

“Just rest your eyes for a little while, sweet boy,” Daddy whisper-chuckles, running his hand through Severus’ hair. As the Little finally falls asleep, Daddy leans down and kisses his forehead, wishing him: 

“Sweet dreams, my little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please drop a review :)


	16. Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but real life is truly a bitch :0

Severus wakes up to a gentle rocking motion, snuggled close and warm against his Daddy’s chest in a fluffy blanket. 

He yawns wide behind his dummy, catching Daddy’s attention, but chooses to stay perfectly still where he is. He blinks slowly, smiling happily as Daddy gently kisses his forehead. 

“Hi baby boy,” Daddy continues his gentle rocking, snuggling close with his little, who’s extra soft when waking up after a nap. “Nice nap?” 

Severus babbles his answer, eyes catching Daddy’s braid thrown over his shoulder. He’s still a bit too lazy to reach for it, so he resorts to simply watching, growing cross-eyed a few times while Daddy chuckled quietly to himself. 

At some point though, Daddy props him up a bit to feed him his bottle, and Severus eagerly drinks, one hand over Daddy’s on the bottle. 

Lucius himself is entranced by the sheer amount of trust he sees in Severus’ eyes; it was an incredible feeling, to know someone depended on him to such an intimate degree, and yet he found that he didn’t mind it all. No, in fact, he loved it. 

“My sweet boy,” he whispered quietly, fondly, kissing Severus’ forehead once more.

* * *

“C’n feed m’self,” Sirius attempts to say, blushing furiously when the words slur together. 

“I know you can, dear,” the elderly Caregiver who’s holding him, Mr. Wright, says with a tut. “But it would make me infinitely more happy if you allowed me to feed you.” 

Sirius vehemently shakes his head, and Mr. Wright shakes his head in defeat. “Alright,” he says, much to Sirius’ shock. “Here is the spoon, dear.” 

Sirius doesn’t dare look a gift horse in the mouth, so he immediately turns to snatch the spoon up, only to whimper as his hands shake and he can barely manage to feed himself the bloody applesauce. He’s stunned; surely he could not have lost his motor skills even without his Headspace. 

Mr. Wright sighs gently, wiping away the mess around his mouth and the tears slowly cascading down his cheeks. “There is nothing wrong with being a Little, dear,” Mr. Wright says, letting Sirius snuggle with him. “They are cherished, dear, and there are very few who share the same views as your mother. Your father, in particular, disagrees vehemently with her now that he has hold of his own mind.” 

Sirius flinches as he hears of his mother and father, but he stays silent. His father had been distant and cold, and it was still hard to believe that it wasn’t of his own doing 

“Let’s go change you, alright?” Mr. Wright says; his clothes aren’t even dirty, but the soft onesies his grandfather bought often, unfortunately, help in bringing him closer and closer to his headspace, especially since they smell exactly like his father’s cologne. 

Sirius is too tired, physically and emotionally, to bother protesting the paci Mr. Wright places in his mouth. 

Mr. Wright changes him into a snitch-patterned onesie that has feet as well, but thankfully no mittens. Sirius stays limp in the elderly’s hold, and only snaps back into focus when he’s placed in somebody else’s arms. 

Sirius’ lips wobble ashamedly, as he sees that he’s been placed in his own bloody father’s arms. 

He’s surprised when Orion’s face softens and he can see a smile curl at the edge of the firm man’s mouth, and even more so as he’s bounced gently. The motion, embarrassingly,  _ does  _ soothe him into being calm even if sullen. 

“Hello, my son,” Orion greets as he sits down on some rocking chair (Sirius has idea where they are anymore, but he can still distinctly smell disinfectant potions in the air) with Sirius cradled securely and warmly by him. 

Sirius doesn’t answer, merely sucks the paci, and wonders if his father’s deep timbre had always been so comforting. Something in him is slowly loosening, and Sirius finds that he doesn’t want to fight against it. He can feel his eyes fluttering in an attempt to press shut, and his hands inadvertently clench the soft robes his father is wearing. 

Orion talks quietly then, one hand thumbing Sirius’ cheeks, and all the he says has the Little slowly breaking down, breath hitching quietly and tears slipping down his flushed cheeks. His hands tighten on the robes, and he’s ashamed to realize too late that he’s now literally snuggling as close possible to his father, who’s mumuring sweet nothings that surprisingly help. 

“Dada,” Sirius sobs, the title foreign and yet so correct. “Dada, please–” 

“You’re safe now, my darling son,” Orion kisses his forehead gently. “You’re safe, as is Regulus.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry y’all, all the suggestions have been taken note of and I do plan on eventually adding them ^^


	17. Little Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Sirius for this chapter folks ^^

“Dad?—” Regulus cuts himself off, eyes brightening as he sees Sirius, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket and snuggled against their Father, fast asleep, wearing the onesie Regulus had picked out earlier that week when he and his Father went shopping. 

Orion gently hushes Regulus and beckons him closer, both now making their way up the renovated Grimmauld Place, where one of the guest rooms had been turned to a gryffindor-inspired nursery for Sirius.

“Dada…” Sirius trails off, murmuring every once in a while in his dreams. Regulus grins as he notices his father’s smile get bigger, kissing Sirius’ forehead. 

Orion places Sirius inside of the crib, chuckling as the Little turns to the stuffed lion beside him and hugs it with all his might, looking like an adorable octopus. 

“Dad, may I?” Regulus eagerly asks, keeping his voice low and hushed so as not to wake his Little brother. 

“You may, Regulus.” Chuckles Orion, fondly watching Sirius smile when Regulus leans down, kisses his forehead, and wishes him a good night before leaving downstairs. Afterwards, Orion locks the railings in place, threads his hand through his Little and son’s soft hair, and likewise wishes him goodnight.

* * *

“Calm down, darling, you are fine,” Orion bounces the crying Little, cradling Sirius’ cheek in his palm. Half an hour from when he put Sirius down, the Little began crying and thrashing in his sleep, more than likely from a nightmare. Orion had immediately placed some cotton mittens on his Little, as the Healers had told him that even now, he refused to allow them to clip his nails or even trim his hair. 

Finally, Sirius’ cries taper off to hiccups and quiet sniffles, frantic suckles on the dummy the only signs of his fear. He whines something indistinguishable behind said dummy, before looking up the Caregiver with a trembling pout. 

“Dada,” he whines, and Orion can see the signs of a nearly-there Headspace, so he picks up a blanket and wraps around Sirius for more warmth, tucking the Little’s head into the crook of his neck. 

“Hush, my darling boy,” he cooes, kissing Sirius’ forehead. Still feeling the fine trembling, he goes to the rocking chair and settles down in it, humming a soothing melody to calm the frightened Little down. 

After a while the shivering subsides and Sirius pokes his head up, squirming until he is sitting up comfortably in his Daddy’s lap. Orion amusedly notes the curious gleam in the Little’s eyes, chuckling quietly.

“Dada… foo’?” Sirius asks, hesitantly, and Orion knows that until Sirius’ headspace stabilizes, he needs to be the biggest source of comfort for his son and Little. So he kisses Sirius’ forehead once more, heart lightening at the happy beam his Little now has on, and says: “Of course, Siri. Let’s go to the dining room, shall we?” 

As they make their way to said room, Orion patiently answers each and every question Sirius asks, and by the end Sirius has a happy flush adorning his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please drop a review ;)
> 
> And of course, as always, I’m open to all suggestions!


	18. Relations

“Having fun, are we?” Orion hums, catching Sirius’ attention. The Little was laying on his back, eagerly trying to catch the toys fluttering about the quidditch-inspired baby gym. His attention, particularly, is on the toy snitch. 

Sirius smiles up at him, snitch forgotten in lieu of being picked up by his Daddy. “Go’dee, Dada!” Sirius giggles, eyes going wide when Orion effortlessly catches the snitch in his palm. 

“Here is your Goldie snitch, darling,” Orion chuckles, settling Sirius on his hip more comfortably before going up to the Little’s nursery. It is naptime, and the Healers were adamant that it’d be for the best to coax Sirius into a routine. 

Sirius’ enthusiastic babbles quieten when he’s laid down on the changing table, blushing and averting his gaze as his Caregiver changes his nappy. He sucks frantically on his dummy, unable to stop a whine from bubbling in his throat. 

“Hush, Siri, it’s alright, Dada’s here,” cooes Orion, before snapping up Sirius’ onesie again. Next, he swaddles the Little in a warm blanket, feeling amused as he notices Sirius’ breath slowly deepening and eyes growing heavy. 

“Dad?” Regulus quietly calls as he enters, holding a bottle of warm milk. Sure, he could’ve asked Kreacher to prepare it, but he wanted to do it himself, otherwise he wouldn’t have asked his father to show him how to make it. 

Seeing his father nod from where he was on the rocking chair with Sirius cradled in his arms, he enters and gives his father the bottle, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

“Thank you, Regulus. Will you still be going to your Grandfather’s?” 

Regulus nodded, smiling amusedly as he heard Sirius’ adorable snuffles while he drank. The Little was practically asleep, and he didn’t even bother drinking the last few sips of his milk before totally succumbing to sleep. 

Orion smiled as well, and bid his youngest son goodbye. After making sure Sirius burped on the cloth upon his shoulder, Orion gently laid the Little inside his crib, smoothing a hand through the dark hair so much like his own. 

“Goodnight, my little one.”

* * *

“–Marvolo? Look at me, my pet,” Abraxas orders firmly, taking Marvolo’s shivering form into his arms. He doesn’t glance at the letter that fell from his Sub’s hand, even if he knows that it is what caused his Marvolo’s distress. 

Marvolo does not cry, but he stays silent for quite a while, and only speaks when his shivering subsides and he’s laying limp in his Dominant’s arms. 

“My mother is alive, Abraxas,” Marvolo says, voice hollow and eyes now having a sheen to them. Abraxas is so befuddled by what he heard that he doesn’t answer at first, and Marvolo takes his silence as a cue to continue. 

“My mother is alive,  _ and she knows all about the orphanage, _ ” Marvolo whispers, and now there are tears streaming down his cheeks, hands shaking even as he grasps Abraxas’ robes in a death grip. 

Abraxas feels cold; he knows more about the orphanage Marvolo lived at before than most, but even now Marvolo is still hesitant to talk about it, especially the exorcisms. All the others know is that every time Marvolo returned to Hogwarts, he was quiet and withdrawn, and did not react to any kind of physical touch well. 

Abraxas hugs his distressed Sub tighter; he’ll worry about Merope later, for now he has a Sub to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anybody expect that? XD

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Thoughts? And yes, this is the same person writing _the last flickers of a candle_ :)__


End file.
